


Quite the Pair

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timing is everything and Sesshoumaru has a horrible sense of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Pair

Out of the blue my asshole of a brother attacked the two of us at…well let's just say, at a less than opportune time. It was bad enough as I parried his first two blows I had to try and keep my pants from falling around my ankles, poor Ban didn't have shit on. Unless you count the skin he's in, but that didn't stop him from grabbing his halberd and joining the battle.

As we fought our way around the pond and clearing we were in I kept getting glances of Ban's more…tender part's and I swore by all that there is if Lord Jackass put's one mark on him I'll scalp his royal head.

With all the leaping around the three of us were doing my loose obi finally trips me up and I go down, cursing the entire way. Sesshoumaru swings Tokijin down at me and I swear I can hear that blade growling my name. Ban puts himself between me and that blade and the result is blinding sparks flying off in every direction. The moment I got to my feet, my brother jumped backwards and sheathed his blade. He stood a few yards away just looking at us both, doing and saying nothing. Confused, I looked at my sweat covered, panting lover only to have him shrug.

He didn't know what the fuck was going on either.

"I was unsure at first but it seems my uncertainty was misplaced."

We merely looked at each other then back to Sesshoumaru.

"You make a suitable set. You have my blessing. I shall bother you no more."

"Are you trying to say that you were testing us?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yes and if I ever have to do so again I will try to appear at…," he paused for a moment while looking a naked Bankotsu up and down and said, "a less intimate time."

With the danger passed, Bankotsu became hyper-aware of his state of undress and his entire body flushed crimson.

"Only a true warrior jumps into battle like that because it is what the situation calls for. Consider yourself fortunate Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began eyes focused on the naked and flushed Bankotsu once more, "most men carrying a blade that size would be overcompensating. It would seem his is an accurate representation," he finished and disappeared.

We thought the look of utter shock and mortification might never leave our faces.


End file.
